Never Done
by The Devil Estranged
Summary: If ever there was a time when the Avatar was needed, it was in the aftermath of the One Hundred Years War. A short one-shot about the world’s recovery from the war and Aang’s thoughts on harmony’s elusiveness. My first fanfic. Please R&R!


If ever there was a time when the Avatar was needed, it was in the aftermath of the One Hundred Years War

**Author's Note:** I have been an avid reader of FanFiction for a long time, but this is the first time I have ever wrote anything for it. Please R&R.

_Never Done_

If ever there was a time when the Avatar was needed, it was in the aftermath of the One Hundred Years War. A year had passed since the young Avatar defeated the Fire Lord Ozai, but in a time when peace and balance was suppose to be restored to the four nations, only anger and sorrow appeared. It swiped across the world like a menacing storm cloud casting disparity as each nation struggled to rebuild from ashes and forgive those who burned it all down.

The Earth Kingdom's strong spirit was crippled. What was once a country known for its scenic beauty and thriving commerce became ground zero for most of the war's brutal conflicts and battles. The nation is now plagued with empty villages and their chilling echoes of war. With the crushing weight of mass casualties, the notoriously tough exterior of the Earth Kingdom began to crumble as its people mourned the loss of almost an entire generation.

But sorrow was not reserved solely for the Earth Kingdom. The Water Tribes also suffered from immense losses. The war destroyed most of the Southern Tribe and much of the Northern Tribe, leaving the entire nation in almost utter ruin. Reconstruction became slow, if not halted altogether, due to lack of funds. Very few leaders remained and even though several of the traditional gender roles were abandoned in an attempt to strengthen the damaged nation, the road to recovery will be long and rough.

The Fire Nation itself found itself reeling from its defeat in the war. As punishment for the starting the war, the Fire Nation was subjected to many heavy taxes and tariffs intended to help pay for all the damage. Its military was forcibly disbanded. With the elimination of Fire Lord Ozai, former general Iroh was granted the title of Fire Lord until his nephew, Zuko, is experienced enough to take the throne. Objectors and Ozai supporters begin to form a resistance that has become increasingly more powerful and more violent. With supporters on both sides, the power struggle intensifies and threatens to plunge the already bleeding nation into a civil war. Help from the other nations seemed unlikely.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" lamented the airbender out loud to himself. And indeed it wasn't. After defeating the Fire Lord, Aang had anticipated break. Some time for him and the rest of the Gaang to get some well-needed relaxation, or perhaps even some time for Aang to search for any surviving airbenders. But the world had other plans for him. It made him angry. Even now, when the he had just faced the biggest challenged of his life, the world need more. Aang wasn't sure if he had anything else to give.

So know Aang is sitting alone on Appa, reluctantly flying towards his next mission as the Avatar. His mind is cluttered with visions of what seemed like unattainable harmony. Suddenly, as if someone could hear his thoughts, a small gentle voice began to hum in his head. _The Avatar's work is never done_. _Remember the good you have done_. The voice was foreign to him, but at the same time he felt as if he had heard it all his life. It continued to echo through his head, as if on a loop. Aang found comforting and it gave him strength. _The world has come a long way, don't give up on it now. _A smile grew across his face as the Avatar realized who the mysterious voice belonged to.

"Thanks, Avatar Roku." Aang said out loud, his hope renewed. "I needed to hear that." And with that said, Aang gave Appa a "yip, yip!" and they began to fly faster towards his destination ready to save the world again.

_The Avatar's work is never done_.

**End Note: **Well that concludes my first ever published FanFiction. Like I said before, please read and review. It's the only way I'll get any better! I welcome any constructive criticism, just please be gentle. It is my first time after all!


End file.
